


Be My Salvation

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Poe Dameron, First Order Poe Dameron, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Jedi Ben Solo, Knight of Ren Poe Dameron, M/M, Pilot Ben Solo, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Role Reversal, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Snoke Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Poe was the Knight of Ren and Ben the Resistance member?





	1. Evacuation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for her help with this!

Evacuating the Resistance Base on D’Qar had already been prepared for ahead of time. They couldn’t load everything, but they’d loaded enough — just in time for ships to shoot out of hyperspace. 

Ben’s blood already went cold even as he saw the familiar shape of the  _Finalizer,_ outlined in white against D’Qar’s clear blue sky. “Hux’s ship,” he said. “We better get out of here.”

”No stang,” Kaydel Ko Connix said. 

“I’ll hold them off,” Ben said. “We’ll hold them off. I promise.”

”Good luck,” Kaydel said. 

Even as Ben ran towards his X-wing and leapt in, he could have sworn that he felt something in the back of his head. A familiar presence, dark, but not necessarily oppressive. 

He started his X-wing up, and blasted off, his droid BB-9E ready for action as well. Below, the Finalizer fired at every X-wing that came through, reducing them to pieces. Pieces of fiery debris, and Ben felt it, like he always did...

His head ached, and anger rolled through him. He was going to take out whoever was doing this, all of this, no matter what. 

He activated the shields on his X-wing just in time for a TIE fighter to come swooping seemingly out of nowhere. A TIE Silencer that fired at him. Ben fired back, only for the TIE to put up its shields.

He swore that he felt a prickling on the back of his neck as he felt the presence again. _You’re fighting a losing battle, Jedi._

_No, I’m not._

Behind the TIE fighter, he could swear that the pilot was already extracting memories from Ben’s mind — memories of the Academy, of times he felt lonely and out of place, though he couldn’t pinpoint why. 

He had to fight back. Their minds struggled, almost like they were in a game of tug-of-war. Around them, more ships fell, falling to pieces. 

Ben first extracted a name. Taral. So he was just fighting Taral Ren, the First Order’s enforcer. This was Taral’s ship. 

Then memories. A woman with dark hair, teaching him to pilot for the first time. Poe, his name was. Poe Dameron. After her death, his father had left for the First Order out of anger at the Republic. He’d been eighteen when he earned the name Taral. In a way, Ben thought, he could feel for the man behind the mask, he truly could. 

Taral fired at him, and Ben dodged just in time. The shields were down — Taral must have been so distracted that he forgot to activate them again. 

Ben fired, and he managed to upset the ship just enough to have it spinning into space. Over the comm, he heard his mother sigh in relief. “You did it, Ben,” she said, “Well done. Now, shall we get out of here?”

”Definitely,” Ben said. 

They jumped to hyperspace, leaving the Resistance Base on D’Qar behind. 

***

Taral Ren managed to right his TIE Silencer in time to avoid a truly unpleasant crash. He didn’t think that he would meet someone with such power in...actually, most of his lifetime. Especially since he’d killed quite a few of the people who would oppose him. It was nothing personal, not really. He was just a soldier carrying out commands. “A patriot to the last,” as the Supreme Leader sneeringly called him. He couldn’t say that he had much love for the Supreme Leader, actually (any devotion had long been replaced by hatred) but he’d never been strong enough to make a move, especially with the Supreme Leader surrounded by his deadly Praetorian Guards. 

But this...

This person, whoever he was, was strong enough to overcome him. Strong with the Force, still in training, but definitely stronger than he knew. 

He had to find him. 

More than that, he had to have him. That mixture of Light and Dark — Taral had felt it before, in the Force, and it had been a strange comfort whenever Snoke just got too much. 

He had to find this man. Wherever he went, Taral swore he’d find him. 


	2. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taral meets with Snoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“You were _bested_?”

It wasn’t often the Supreme Leader shouted, but when he did, it could almost take out someone’s ear drums. 

“There were extenuating circumstances, Supreme Leader,” Taral said, trying not to think too hard about how the young Jedi had found memories of Taral’s mother. Memories of how Taral had been when he had been —

No. He couldn’t think about these things, couldn’t afford it. That was a long time ago. 

“Extenuating.” Snoke scoffed as he spoke. “I truly am disappointed in you, Taral Ren. Your mother would despise you as I do if she saw how you failed.”

”You know — ’’

”I suggest you get out of my sight,” Snoke said coldly. “For your sake.”

Taral left, and the anger was already bubbling over even as he thought about it. How dare Snoke even mention his mother, so callously bring up her memory? He had failed.

He just hated the fact that Snoke had even mentioned his mother.

It was in the privacy of his own quarters that Taral slashed a table into pieces. Not the healthiest of coping mechanisms, but in the end, it would do. It was when the rage cleared that he looked at what he’d done, breathing harshly.

He would find the pilot, the Jedi, that had bested him. And when he did, he’d ask him to join him. They would bring down Snoke and then, truly, they would make the galaxy better.

They had to.

***

It was speaking with his mother about what he saw in Taral Ren’s mind that his mother stiffened, looked at him with wide eyes. “Are you sure?”

”Very.”

Leia sighed. “Poor Kes Dameron...he was never the same after his wife died. I never thought that his son would be part of the First Order.”

”I didn’t either.” His father had told stories about the Pathfinders when Ben was young. He had no idea a Pathfinder’s son would be on the Dark Side.

”We’ll need to capture Taral Ren. That way...perhaps we can get answers. I owe Shara Bey that much.”

”How will we do it?”

”I think you’re the best man for the task, Ben. You can go against him, you stand a chance. Others would be mowed down in an instant.” A beat. “Just be careful.”

”I will,” Ben said. “I promise.” And he hoped it was a promise he could keep.


End file.
